digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Digimon Adventure 02
Digimon Zero Dwa (jap.Dejimon Adobenchā Zero Tsū) to bezpośredni sequel Digimon Adventure, dziejący się trzy lata po wydarzeniach z poprzedniego sezonu. W przeciwieństwie do poprzedniej serii, ten sezon jak dotąd nie został wyemitowany w polskiej telewizji. Historia 02 opowiadała o losach nowej piątki wybrańców i ich walki z Digicesarzem, Digiwybrańcem, który opowiedział się po stronie zła. W miarę rozwoju fabuły pojawiali się nowi przeciwnicy, aż w końcu wyszło na jaw, że za całym złem w Digiświecie stał stary wróg bohaterów. =Skrót Fabuły= Nowi Wybrańcy W Digiświecie pojawił się nowy wróg: Digicesarz. Używając Mrocznych Pierścieni oraz wybudowanych w całym Digiświecie Wież Mroku, zaczął niewolić Digimony. Słysząc wołanie o pomoc swojego Digipartnera, Tai Kamiya dostał się do Digiświata. Na miejscu, okazało się że jego przyjaciel Agumon oraz pozostałe Digimony nie mogą już digimorfować. Tai postanowił wysłać maila do swojej siostry, Kari, który przez przypadek odebrała Yolei Inoue. Rozpoznając nazwisko Taia, doręczyła go do Kari. W Digiświecie, Tai razem z Digimonami znaleźli tajemniczy przedmiot ze znakiem Amuletu Odwagi. Próbując go podnieść, wyzwolił światło, które trafiając do trojga dzieci w realnym świecie:Davisa, Yolei i Cody'ego, dało im nowe Digipiloty. Davis dołączył się do Kari, TK-a i Izzy'ego i wszyscy razem poszli do Digiświata. Na miejscu okazało się, że przedmiot który wyzwolił nowe Digipiloty to starożytny Digimental (w ang. wersji Digijajo), umożliwiający digimorfozę nawet mimo blokady Digicesarza. Davis, wybraniec Digimentalu Odwagi, podniósł ją, przywołując do życia swojego Digipartnera:Veemona. Veemon, z pomocą Digimentalu Odwagi, armor digimorfował w Flamedramona i pokonał Monochromona, który, wysłany przez Cesarza, zaatakował wybrańców. Kolejnego dnia, pozostała dwójka nowych wybrańców:Cody i Yolei, też postanowiła zobaczyć Digiświat. Ewentualnie, oni też znaleźli swoje Digimentale spotykając też swoich partnerów: Hawkmona i Armadillomona. Armor digimorfując, odparli kolejny atak Cesarza. Podróżując po Digiświecie, Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK i Kari, zostali zaatakowani przez grupę Tyrannomonów pod władzą Cesarza. Nie mogąc ich pokonać, schronili się w starożytnej świątyni. Na miejscu, bohaterowie odnaleźli dwa kolejne Digimentale, tym razem ze znakami Nadziei i Światłości. Kiedy TK i Kari spróbowali je podnieść, ich Digipiloty zmieniły się na model podobny do trójki nowych wybrańców, a Patamon i Gatomon zmienili w swoje armor formy, pokonując wrogie Tyrannomony. Davis, Cody, Yolei, TK i Kari zostali w ten sposób grupą nowych Digiwybrańców. Wieże Mroku Odpierając coraz to nowsze ataki Cesarza, wybrańcy w końcu poznali co jest powodem blokady digimorfozy. To Wieże Mroku-tajemnicze konstrukcje wzniesione w całym Cyfrowym Świecie przez Cesarza. To także one odpowiadają za zasilanie Mrocznych Pierścieni. Bohaterowie postanowili zniszczyć je wszystkie, tym samym uwalniając Digiświat spod władzy Digicesarza. Digicesarz, by raz na zawsze pozbyć się wybrańców, postanowił przejąc kontrolę nad Ultra Digimonem. Jego wybór padł na Andromona, starego przyjaciela wybrańców. Jednakże, Kari udało się dotrzeć do bazy pamięci Digimona oswabadzając go spod władzy Mrocznego Pierścienia. Cesarz doszedł tym samym do wniosku że pierścienie są za słabe by kontrolować Digimony na poziomie ultra, i zaczął myśleć nad kolejnym planem. Pewnego dnia, drużyna piłkarska Davisa miała wziąć udział w meczu z drużyną, w której miał zagrać niezwykle utalentowany chłopak, Ken Ichijouji. W trakcie meczu, Ken zranił sobie nogę. Wtedy wydało się że Digicesarzem jest nie kto inny, jak właśnie Ken. By zemścić się na Davisie za ośmieszenie na meczu, porwał on czwórkę jego przyjaciół i wysłał na niego Deltamona. Zmusił go wtedy, by wybrał jedno z nich, które Deltamon ma pożreć, a wtedy obiecał że wypuści pozostałych. Nie mogąc dokonać takiego wyboru, postanowił poświęcić samego siebie. Zadowolony Ken przystał na tę propozycję, jednak prawdziwi Digiwybrańcy ujawnili się. Kopiami, między którymi miał wybierać Davis, były tak naprawdę Bakemony. Bohaterom znów udało się wygrać. Davis spostrzegł ranę na nodze Cesarza-kojarząc ją z identyczną kontuzją Kena na meczu, domyślił się że tak naprawdę Ken jest Cesarzem. Chłopak rozwiał wszelkie wątpliwości, potwierdzając słowa Davisa. Kolejne Armor Digimorfozy Ken postanowił opuścić Realny Świat, dopóki nie pokona wybrańców w Digiświecie. Zaczął obmyślać plan, dzięki któremu udało by mu mu się zdobyć władzę nad Ultra Digimonami. Wpadł na pomysł, że jeśli założy Mroczny Pierścień Digimonowi na poziomie Mistrza i zmusi do ewolucji, jego Ultra Forma wciąż będzie pod jego wpływem. Postanowił przetestować swoją teorię na Greymonie Taia. Jednakże, zmuszając go do ewolucji, Greymon zmienił się w niekontrolowanego SkullGreymona. Kiedy ten padł ze zmęczenia i wrócił do formy Agumona, Ken porwał go w celu dalszych eksperymentów. Pracując nad zasadą działania Pierścienia, Ken wpadł na pomysł zmiany w jego przepływie mocy. Zazdrosny Wormmon, partner Kena, myśląc że Ken użyje jego w eksperymentach, uwolnił Agumona. Niestety Kenowi udało się go wytropić i założyć mu ulepszony Mroczny Pierścień- Mroczną Spiralę. Dzięki niej, Agumon zmienił się w mroczną wersję MetalGreymona. Armor Digimony nie miały z nim szans. Wybrańcy zaczęli obmyślać plan odbicia ich przyjaciela. Ewentualnie, wpadli na kolejny Digimental- Digimental Przyjaźni. Nie wiedząc do kogo może należeć, każde z dzieci spróbowało go podnieść. Kiedy nawet Mattowi, oryginalnemu właścicielowi Amuletu Przyjaźni, nie udała się ta sztuka, wszyscy namówili Davisa, który jako jedyny do tej pory nie spróbował. Niestety, Davis, który nie mógł w tym momencie pojąć znaczenia przyjaźni, również nie dał rady. W tym momencie zaatakował Cesarz razem ze swoją nową bronią, MetalGreymonem. Kiedy w końcu Davis pojął czym jest przyjaźń, Digimental sam wleciał w jego ręce, umożliwiając Veemonowi drugą armor digimorfozę. Nowo powstałemu Raidramonowi udało się zniszczyć spiralę z łapy MetalGreymona, oswobadzając tym samym porwanego Digimona. Ken, pracując nad swoim kolejnym, tajemniczym projektem, wysyłał kolejne Ultra Digimony by zniszczyć Wybrańców. W miarę walk, Yolei i Cody również znaleźli swoje następne Digimentale. W dzień rocznicy pokonania Myotismona przez starszą grupę wybrańców, bohaterom objawił się duch dawnego przyjaciela, Wizardmona. Wyjawił im, że to nie Digicesarz jest prawdziwym złem, i by pokonać prawdziwą ciemność, muszą wyzwolić "Złote Światło". Ostateczna Walka z Cesarzem Ken, po kolejnych porażkach, postanowił stworzyć własnego Digimona od podstaw. Wybrańcom udało się odkryć jego bazę. Postanowili że zostaną w Digiświecie dopóki jej nie zniszczą. Działając pod przykrywką obozu, bohaterowie rozdzielili się by ją odnaleźć. Po nieprzyjemnej walce z Dokugumonem, Yolei i Kari odkryli, że baza Cesarza jest mobilna i stale zmienia miejsce pobytu. Nowy Digimon Kena, Kimeramon był już prawie gotowy. Jednak chcąc jeszcze bardziej go udoskonalić, postanawia wydobyć dane mrocznego Digimona z dna Wiru Ciemności. Tym Digimonem okazał się Devimon, pierwszy wróg oryginalnej grupy Digiwybrańców. Kenowi udało się odzyskać część jego danych i wszczepić Kimeramonowi. Następnie, wysłał swoją kreację przeciwko Wybrańcom. Siła Digimonów nie mogła się równać z mocą nowo stworzonego monstrum. Wybrańcy napadli bazę cesarza. Kena zaczął prześladować głos Devimona, mówiący by nie igrał z potęgą ciemności. Wormmon, widząc że jego partner popada w coraz większe szaleństwo, postanowił pomóc Davisowi i reszcie zniszczyć Kimeramona. Davis z pomocą Digimona odnalazł centrum zasilania bazy-był nim Amulet Dobroci Kena. Zmienił się on na oczach Davisa w Digimental Cudów, umożliwiając Veemonowi digimorfozę w Magnamona. Nowy Digimon był dużo silniejszy, ale mimo wszystko nie był w stanie pokonać Kimeramona. Ich walka ostatecznie uszkodziła bazę, zmuszając Kena i wybrańców do ucieczki. Magnamon, używając swojego ostatecznego ataku na Kimeramonie, poświęcił całą swoją moc, wpadając tym samym w śmiercionośny uścisk potwora. Wormmon postanowił oddać całą swoją energię życiową Digimonowi, wierząc że zniszczenie Kimeramona przywróci Kena do jego dobrej, dawnej osobowości. Magnamon jeszcze raz użył swojej finalnej techniki, tym razem jednak niszcząc Kimeramona. Ken, nie mogąc pogodzić się z porażką, wyjawił że zresetuje Digiświat. Wybrańcy, nie wierząc w to co mówi, wytłumaczyli mu że Digiświat to nie jest komputerowa gra, a Digimony to żywe istoty. Kiedy doszło do niego że ich słowa to prawda, uświadomił sobie jak wiele okropnych rzeczy wyrządził Digiświatu. Odrzucił wtedy swoją mroczną personę, wracając do swojego dawnego wcielenia, tak jak marzył Wormmon. Niestety dla biednego Digimona było już za późno. Wormmon umarł w ramionach Kena. Nowe Zło Kiedy Digiwybrańcy pomagali odbudować zrujnowany przez Kimeramona Digiświat, Ken wrócił do domu. Zapadł w sen starając się odnaleźć prawdziwego siebie. Jak się okazało, Ken miał rodzeństwo - starszego brata, Sama. Był on genialnym dzieckiem, przez co rodzice poświęcali mu więcej uwagi. Ken dorastał w jego cieniu. Ewentualnie doprowadziło to do znienawidzenia go przez niego. Ken życzył mu, żeby zniknął. Niestety, niewiele później, chłopak zginął w wypadku samochodowym. Załamany Ken uwierzył, że to przez jego życzenie. W osłabionego Kena uderzył Oikawa. Wysłał mu maila, który namawiał małego Kena, by ten wybrał dla siebie lepszy świat. Zdezorientowany Ken wziął Digipilota i trafił do Świata Ciemności. Włożył pilota do Oceanu, otrzymując mrocznego D-3. W końcu, Ken przypomniał sobie o Wormmonie. Ruszył do Pierwotnej Wioski w Digiświecie, szukając jego Digijaja. Tam, słuchając pełnych nienawiści głosów małych Digimonów, przypomniał sobie że był kiedyś Digicesarzem. W końcu, odnalazł swojego partnera Wormmona (w formie dziecka, Leafmona) i wrócił do domu, wracając powoli do siebie, jednak wciąż nie pamiętając wielu ważnych rzeczy. Wybrańcy wciąż kontynuowali odbudowę. W trakcie ucieczki przed rozwścieczonym Tortomonem, Veemon digimorfował w ExVeemona. Kiedy Cody został zaatakowany przez Thundermona, Armadillomon zmienił się w Ankylomona. Normalna ewolucja stała się możliwa, gdyż po odejściu Cesarza, Wieże straciły swoją moc. Kiedy Thundermon niebezpiecznie zaatakował Cody'ego, ochronił go tajemniczy Digimon. Ów Digimon szybko zabił wrogiego Digimona i ujawnił że jest Mistrzowską formą Wormmona - Stingmonem. Ken także pokazał się zszokowanym Wybrańcom i odszedł. Wybrańcy mieli mieszane uczucia w stosunku co do Kena, zwłaszcza Cody, widząc jak zamordował prawdziwego Digimona. Przy naprawie tamy, Palmon zauważyła coś niesamowitego - dziwnie wyglądająca kobieta zmieniła Wieżę Mroku w Golemona i wysłała go by zniszczył tamę, w efekcie zatapiając miasto. Palmon biegła z całych sił ostrzec wybrańców, ale zanim zdążyła powiedzieć kim jest naprawdę Golemon, została przez niego znokautowana. Digimony nie miały szans z nowym Digimonem. Mimi postanowiła wezwać na pomoc Kena. W końcu Palmon ocknęła się i wyjawiła bohaterom, że Golemon to sztuczny Digimon, stworzony z Wieży Mroku. Do Yolei doszło wtedy, że źle posądzała Kena. Napływ emocji wywołał u Hawkmona ewolucję w Aquilamona. Razem ze Stingmonem zniszczyli Golemona. Następnego dnia, Izzy napisał maila, że stara baza Kena niedługo wybuchnie. Davis domyślił się, że prawdopodobnie ciemność wzrosła, gdy Amulet Dobroci został z niej wyjęty. W efekcie, poprosił o pomoc Kena. Kiedy próbowali dostać się do bazy, ujawniła się wspomniana wcześniej tajemnicza kobieta. Używając swoich włosów, stworzyła z 10 Wież Mroku Ultra Digimona, Okuwamona. Podczas walki, Ken postanowił sam załatwić sprawę bazy, w efekcie czego prawdopodobnie by zginął. Po ostrej wymianie zdań z Davisem, ich uczucia złączyły się ze sobą, dzięki czemu Stingmon i Exveemon mogli razem digimorfować w nowego Digimona - Paildramona. Wybrańcom udało dostać się do bazy, podczas gdy nowo powstały Digimon walczył z Okuwamonem.Na miejscu okazało się jednak, że ciemność we wnętrzu bazy narosła do takich rozmiarów, że Amulet nie mógł jej zatrzymać. Jednak z pomocą zjawił się Paildramon i niszcząc portal, zamknął dopływ mrocznej energii do bazy. Ewentualnie, tajemnicza kobieta postanowiła zwabić wybrańców do Giga-Domu by ich tam wykończyć. Mimo że bohaterowie wiedzieli, że dają się złapać w pułapkę, zaakceptowali wyzwanie. Tam, kobieta zaatakowała ich kontrolując Digimony Owady (w tym Digmona i Stingmona) za pomocą fletu. Kiedy bohaterom udało się zakłócić jego dźwięk, okazało się że kobieta to tak naprawdę Ultra Digimon, Arukenimon. Jednak nie dała rady wygrać z Wybrańcami. Z odsieczą przybył jej partner, Mummymon i pomógł jej się wycofać. Rozwścieczona Arukenimon postanowiła stworzyć Digimona na poziomie Mega. Zwabiła wybrańców i przekształciła 100 Wież Mroku w BlackWarGreymona. Potężny i okrutny Digimon z łatwością pokonał bohaterów. Odmówił jednak posłuszeństwa swojej twórczyni i odleciał szukając godnego siebie przeciwnika. Święte Kamienie BlackWarGreymon podróżując przez Digiświat, wytworzył tzw. "fazę", czyli zakrzywienie czasoprzestrzeni. Yolei i Kari oddzieliły się od grupy w poszukiwaniu Świętego Pierścienia Gatomon. Niestety wpadli w fazę, w efekcie trafiając do Świata Ciemności. Znaleźli tam również Kena. Arukenimon postanowiła pozbyć się ich i wysłała do walki Blossomona. Digimon utworzył szczelinę w przestrzeni, dzięki czemu Digimony mogły ewoluować. Niestety mrok zaczął pokonywać Kari. Yolei udało się ją obudzić, w efekcie przebudzając jej wewnętrzne światło. Aquilamon i Gatomon razem digimorfali w Silphymona i pokonali Blossomona. BlackWarGreymon zaczął zastanawiać się nad celem swojej egzystencji. Trafił na Agumona i razem zaczęli rozmowę. Tymczasem, Mummymon postanowił zniszczyć legendarny Święty Kamień, wierząc że wprowadzi tym chaos w Digiświecie. Arukenimon wysłała w tym celu Knightmona. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się uszkodzić kamień, BlackWarGreymon odczuł gigantyczny ból i zniszczył kamień całkowicie. Doszedł do wniosku że to jest jego celem i ruszył w podróż by zniszczyć pozostałe. Mimo zaciętych prób Digiwybrańców, BlackWarGreymon dał radę zniszczyć większość kamieni, doprowadzając tym samym do gigantycznych zaburzeń czasoprzestrzeni. Broniąc ostatni kamień, Angemon i Ankylomon zmienili się w Shakkoumona i wspólnie pokonali Digimona. Kiedy ten próbował kontratakować, Wybrańcy postanowili przenieść kamień mocą swoich D-3. Zamiast tego, wywołali Azulongmona, jednego z Czterech Obrońców Digiświata. Wyjawił on wiele ważnych kwestii wybrańcom, między innymi że Wieże Mroku uwięziły jego moc. BlackWarGreymon, który usłyszał od mądrego Digimona że każda istota ma swój cel w życiu, odszedł do Realnego Świata. Kiedy wybrańcy wrócili do domu, Davis zauważył Wieżę Mroku... Oblężenie Realnego Świata Tak jak myślał Davis, Wieże Mroku zaczęły pojawiać się w Realnym Świecie, razem z Digimonami, które wpadały w szał, nie wiedząc gdzie się znalazły. Davis postanowił pomóc Kenowi, kiedy reszta wybrańców poszła do Izzy'ego obmyślić plan. Arukenimon wysłała przeciwko Kenowi Triceramona. Niestety, nawet Paildramon nie był w stanie go pokonać, zwłaszcza gdy do walki dołączył się Mummymon. Natomiast u Izzy'ego, wybrańcom objawił się Gennai. Obdarował ich jednym z 12 DigiRdzeni Azulongmona, dzięki czemu Digimony odzyskały umiejętność digimorfozy na Poziom Ultra, a Paildramon zmienił się w Imperialdramona. Wybrańcy postanowili oblecieć nim świat, odsyłając zbłąkane Digimony i niszcząc Wieże Mroku. Kiedy wybrańcy znajdowali się poza Japonią, Arukenimon i Mummymon zaczęli porywać dzieci. Kiedy Wybrańcy wrócili do domu zwycięsko, Ken miał pewien koszmar.Przypomniał sobie pewne, przykre wydarzenie.Jakiś czas wcześniej, gdy Ken miał już swojego partnera, Wormmona, podróżował razem z Ryo po Digiświecie. Wdali się oni wtedy w bitwę z niebezpiecznym Digimonem, Millenniummonem. Potwór został unicestwiony, jednak jego mroczna energia rozproszyła się. Ken, chcąc chronić Ryo, osłonił go, przez co mroczna materia złego Digimona wbiła mu się w szyję w postaci Ziarna Ciemności. To przez jej wpływ Ken stał się Digicesarzem. Daemon, władca Świata Ciemności, wysłał swoich sługów by ją odzyskali. Plan Oikawy Podczas walki ze SkullSatamonem, jednym z podwładnych Daemona, Imperialdramon zmienił się w Fighter Mode, pokonując go. Wtedy objawił się Daemon, żądając by Ken z nim poszedł. W tym samym momencie przyjechała Arukenimon razem ze swoim partnerem. Powiedziała, że wypuści porwane dzieci, gdy Ken pójdzie z nimi. Ken przystał na propozycję, natomiast Daemon obiecał zemstę. W ciężarówce, Kenowi ujawnił się Yukio Oikawa, prawdziwy władca Arukenimon i Mummymona. Wyjawił Kenu, że potrzebuje Ziarna Mroku, kawałka mrocznej istoty Millenniummona, którą nosi w swoim ciele. Skopiował jego dane, po czym wszczepił pozostałym dzieciom, które wierzyły że staną się geniuszami podobnie jak Ken. Tymczasem wybrańcy próbowali go odbić, walcząc tym samym z wysłannikami Daemona. Ostatecznie, wszystkie złe Digimony zostały pokonane, a ciężarówkę Oikawy zatrzymał sam Daemon. Wyjawił, że również przybył po ziarno. Arukenimon i Mummymon próbowali z nim walczyć , ale nie mieli najmniejszych szans. Dołączyli się też Digiwybrańcy. Niestety, Daemon wystrzelił płomień w kierunku ludzi. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode zatrzymał go. Władca Demonów zaproponował ,że wycofa atak, gdy wybrańcy oddadzą mu ziarno. W końcu Ken wpadł na pomysł, że może otworzyć bramę do Świata Ciemności za pomocą swojego D-3. Plan się powiódł i Daemon został uwięziony w oceanie Dragomona. Oikawa wykorzystał okazję i uciekł, natomiast zarażone dzieci wróciły do domów. Oikawa oczekiwał, że ziarna ewentualnie wykiełkują. Jednak, BlackWarGreymon nagle zaatakował jego kryjówkę. Żądał od Arukenimon i Mummymona, by ci wydali mu jak został stworzony. Arukenimon odpowiedziała mu że powstał z jej danych i Wież Mroku. Jednak ten zapytał się jak powstała sama Arukenimon. Nagle przyszedł Oikawa i wyjaśnił że był kiedyś osobą, która badała konstrukcję ludzkiego genomu. Wykorzystując te informacje, udało mu się przekształcić swoje własne DNA w formę cyfrową, tym samym tworząc Arukenimon i jej partnera, Mummymona. Wtedy, BlackWarGreymon powiedział że Oikawa jest obcą materią w Realnym Świecie i że powinien odejść. Kiedy próbował go zabić, przerwał mu Agumon w formie WarGreymona. Dwa Digimony i Imperialdramon walczyły, w efekcie czego bitwa zakończyła się remisem. Po rozmowie BlackWarGreymon odszedł, dziękując. Ewentualnie, okazało się że Oikawa to dawny przyjaciel zmarłego taty Cody'ego. Kiedyś, oboje obiecywali sobie że trafią do Digiświata. Niestety jego przyjaciel zginął podczas misji ochrony jakiegoś V.I.P-a. Dziadek Cody'ego postanowił zaoferować Oikawie przyjaźń. Uradowany Yukio chciał przyjąć propozycję, jednak "coś" w jego wnętrzu go powstrzymało. Zaatakował dziadka potęgą ciemności, jednak BlackWarGreymon przyjął cios na siebie. Umierający Digimon postanowił zatrzasnąć bramę do Digiświata nad Hikarigaoką (Highton View Terrace w wersji angielskiej). Oikawa postanowił dostać się do Digiświata. Wyjawił, że jako dorosły, nie mógł przekroczyć bramy. Jednakże, używając Ziaren Mroku jako bariery, uda mu się przedostać. Używając starożytnych kart Myotismona, otworzył bramę i przeszedł przez nią razem z zarażonymi ziarnami dziećmi. Młodzi Wybrańcy ruszyli za nim w pościg. Jednakże, dzięki BlackWarGreymonowi, otwarta brama wcale nie prowadziła do Digiświata... Powrót Ciemności Na miejscu, okazało się że Oikawa, dzieci i Wybrańcy trafili do paralelnego wymiaru, znajdującego się tuż obok Digiświata. Yukio zaczął rozpaczać, jednak tajemniczy głos mu przerwał. Gatomon rozpoznała w nim dawnego wroga, Myotismona. Zły Digimon, po stracie swojego ciała podczas walki z Wybrańcami trzy lata temu, wyczuł rozpacz Oikawy. Obiecał mu, że zabierze go do Digiświata w zamian za duszę. Zdesperowany mężczyzna przystał na tę propozycję. Myotismon przyjął postać Oikawy i powiedział mu że Ziarna Ciemności to wcale nie bariera dla Digiświata. To tak naprawdę pożywka, dzięki której miał odzyskać swoje prawdziwe ciało. Yukio zemdlał z wycieńczenia. Zły Digimon absorbując pozostałe Ziarna Ciemności zmienił się w MaloMyotismona. Na oczach wybrańców, bezlitośnie zamordował Arukenimon i Mummymona. Bohaterowie byli sparaliżowani strachem. Jednakże Davis nie odczuwał lęku. Jego odwaga dodała Exveemonowi siły. MaloMyotismon użył Umysłowej Iluzji, by zamknąć wybrańców w ich snach. Jednakże, to właśnie Davis nie dał się omamić i wybudził pozostałych ze snu. Bohaterowie zrozumieli że tajemniczy wymiar, do którego trafili potrafi materializować ich pragnienia. Korzystając z tego, wszystkie Digimony ewoluowały we wszystkie swoje wcielenia jednocześnie. Wspólne ataki przedziurawiły czasoprzestrzeń, dzięki czemu MaloMyotismon i Wybrańcy dostali się z powrotem do Digiświata. Na miejscu, bohaterowie nie mieli już przewagi. Myotismon wciągnął moc ciemności i urósł w siłę. Używając swojej nowej mocy, spowił realny świat w mroku. W międzyczasie, wszystkie Wybrane Digimony z całego świata trafiły do Digiświata podążając za światłem Digipilotów swoich partnerów. Wkrótce i same dzieci przyleciały za nimi. Światło zaczęło oślepiać Myotismona. Jednakże, rozpacz dzieci, które zostały w poprzednim wymiarze, dodała złemu Digimonowi sił. Wybrańcy postanowili namówić ich do opowiedzenia swoich marzeń. Plan się udał, a ciało Myotismona uległo zniszczeniu. Natomiast jego mroczny duch został ostatecznie unicestwiony przez Imperialdramona. Oikawa postanowił poświęcić swoje życie, by odbudować Digiświat, zostawiając swojego dopiero co poznanego Digipartnera samego. 25 lat później, Digiwybrańcy mieli już swoje własne dzieci. Każde z nich dostało własnego Digimona. Natomiast Digiświat stał się miejscem pełnym spokoju i radości. Duch Oikawy cały czas nad nim czuwał. center|thumb|300px|Plakat końcowy serii =Postacie= Głównymi bohaterami jest pięcioro nowych wybrańców i ich Digimony. Podobnie jak w większości adaptacji japońskich sezonów, imiona zostały zmienione na angielskie. Nowi Wybrańcy *Davis Motomiya i Veemon *Yolei Inoue i Hawkmon *Cody Hida i Armadillomon *Takeru "TK" Takaishi i Patamon *Kari Kamiya i Gatomon *Ken Ichijouji i Wormmon Oryginalni Digiwybrańcy * Tai Kamiya i Agumon * Matt Ishida i Gabumon * Sora Takenouchi i Biyomon * Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi i Tentomon * Mimi Tachikawa i Palmon * Joe Kido i Gomamon Sprzymieżeńcy *Gennai *Azulongmon *BlackWarGreymon (później) Przeciwnicy *DigiCesarz *Kimeramon *Arukenimon *Mummymon *BlackWarGreymon *Yukio Oikawa *Daemon *MaloMyotismon Odcinki Lista odcinków Digimon Adventure 02 Seria liczyła 50 odcinków, każdy trwał ponad 20 minut. Filmy Pełnometrażowe *Hurricane Touchdown!! Supreme Evolution! Golden Digimentals *Diaboromon Strikes Back Nowele CD *Michi e no Armor Shinka *Natsu e no Tobira *Original Story:Year 2003 Summer Cenzura Kiedy Digimon Adventure 02 zostało sprowadzone do USA, seria musiała spełniać pewne warunki filmów dla dzieci. Wycięto sceny drastyczne lub zawierające nawiązania do prawdziwej broni, dialogi również stały się lżejsze i bardziej żartobliwe. Podobnie jak w przypadku pierwszego sezonu, niemiecka wersja pozostała wierna oryginałowi. Zmiany w ścieżce dźwiękowej Piosenki oraz efekty specjalne zostały zmienione w amerykańskiej wersji Digimon Adventure 02, podobnie jak we wszystkich anime z serii Digimon wyemitowanych w USA. Zobacz też: Artykuł na Wikipedii Kategoria:Anime Kategoria:Wyróżnione artykuły